This study is a continuation of the analysis of platelet aggregation, fibrinogen deposition and plasminogen activation associated with trauma and shock in pigs, dogs and rats. The neural and hormonal inputs to the process will be assessed using denervation of the lung and blood vessels. General coagulation profiles will be determined. The therapeutic effects of acetylsalycilic acid, dipyrimadole, Dextran and methysergide and methylprednisilone will be evaluated. Using gallium infusion and "lost wax" technique, resin casts will be made of lung, intestine and skin of control animals and animals in shock as a method of establishing a model which can be used to define hemodynamic changes and the consequences of aggregation.